


Domino effect

by General16



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst-y, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Humor, M/M, Other, PWP, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General16/pseuds/General16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After the fourth time imagining that he was sleeping with another than the one in bed with him, Uzumaki Naruto decided that he had to do something, anything, to get over the fact that he was lusting after Hatake Kakashi!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domino effect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first post in this site and I hope you'll enjoy it. This story is partly unbeta-ed so any mistakes you happen to come across are entirely mine.

**Domino effect**

 

~**~

 

The first time it happened, he thought nothing of it.

 

He blamed it on the exhaustion creeping over him, a faint twinge in his gut he easily ignored. His panting breaths were confined behind the mask over his face, body protesting a little as he straightened from the hunched position he'd been in; the snow covered ground splattered with blood underneath his feet.

The bodies in the clearing didn't make him as uncomfortable as they should have, but then again, the two years since he'd joined the Black Ops had made him a little jaded. His partner slowly rose from where he'd been kneeling beside him, sending him an appraising look as the wind picked up. Pebbles of iced rain pelted their uniformed bodies; their cloaks billowing and snapping around their legs.

He turned his back on his team leader, thinking nothing of the small flutter in his stomach as the flapping fabric revealed small glimpses of a lean, muscled form. With a callousness he'd developed over the years, he used one of the corpses' shirts to clean the stained blade of his katana. Behind him his captain did the same, moving with swift, controlled movements.

He admired and envied the grace in those movements, something he never possessed himself, something he'd had to gain through vigorous and often grueling training. The snarling face of his captain's Jackal mask turned from his as the man straightened, reaching a hand to his throat to press the button on his transmission radio.

"Unit two reporting. We merged with the targets at area D. Six marks apprehended and disposed of as per mission objective." He busied himself with sheathing his sword, while the other's smooth voice flowed in his earpiece; statics gently cracking before a response came.

_"Affirmative. Sending a body disposal unit to your location. Coordinates?_ " The voice in the other end held the same, monotone timbre, curt and cold in their ears.

"Ten clicks north-east of rendezvous point three."

_"Roger. Mission completed, we're moving out."_

"Roger." The Jackal masked ANBU turned towards his partner, the faint light of dusk hiding his eyes from direct view.

"We're going home", his captain said, not waiting to see his answering nod before he moved, jumping up in the trees as soundlessly as the wind with his partner close behind.

 

~**~

The second time it happened, he frowned.

 

The night was silent around him; the calls from night active birds mingling with the soothing chirps from cicadas in a drowsy lullaby. The moonlight trickled down in ethereal beams, filtered down through holes in the canopy. The thin mist gently wafting near the ground between sturdy tree trunks amplified the over-worldly feeling he had, as if finding himself in the middle of a fairytale.

His jackal masked partner sat beside him on the thick branch, keeping surveillance over the mansion up ahead, waiting for their orders. The guards patrolling the thick wall surrounding the house missed the small glimmer from their masks as a stray beam of light caught on the smooth porcelain.

Jackal moved out of the light, closer to his lynx masked subordinate and he felt it again. It was a flutter in his gut that had nothing to do with the thrill of the mission and all to do with the man by his side. He glanced at Jackal, noticing for the first time how the moonbeams played over the exposed, pale skin between the protective vest and the arm guards. The light caressed the skin, highlighting the corded strength in the resting biceps and he couldn't look away.

He seldom saw the man without his cloak and was surprised as his interest stirred the more he looked over the tall, lanky form crouched on perfectly balanced feet. A small twinge of want caught him off guard. He furrowed his brows, not sure what to think of this feeling. His attention snapped back to reality when the soft static of his radio whispered in his ear, startling him out of his thoughts.

_"Status?"_

"Undetected. We're on standby and awaiting orders", Jackal whispered in response.

_"Target located. South-west wing, third floor, second window on the right of the balcony. Move in and take him out."_

"Roger. Unit two moving out", Jackal affirmed, turning his head to look at Lynx. "I'll go first, cover me."

He nodded in response and both readjusted the black bandanas keeping their hair covered before they jumped down on the ground, moving silently as deadly shadows among the trees. All feelings outside the mission were pushed to the deepest parts of his mind, stored to maybe be thought about later.

 

~**~

 

The third time it happened he couldn't disregard it as something insignificant.

 

He dodged a barrage of kunai and shuriken hurled at him, twisting his body in mid-air to avoid the sharp weapons. He landed and turned on the balls of his feet in the same second, his leg kicking up in the air to slam his foot into the ribcage of another assailant. The man flew through the air, his back hitting a tree trunk with a sickening crack, the blood spilling out of his mouth like a crimson fountain, as his heart exploded inside of him from the force of the impact.

He couldn't see Jackal anywhere, as he moved through the throng of enemies, sliding from man to man in a deadly dance of action and reaction. A glimmer from porcelain caught his primary vision, distracting him into taking a slash on his arm, just above the protective steel enclosing his forearm. Cursing under his breath, he tore his eyes from the brief glimpse of Jackal running his sword through a man, to lock eyes with another in front of him.

The man smiled disturbingly as he licked the blood off his kunai. He growled low in his throat in annoyance at the display. Some people were just sick.

"You taste good", the man leered at him, making him sneer behind his mask.

"Enjoy it while you can", he replied, before the tip of Jackal's katana protruded from his chest. The man looked stunned for a second, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slid off the sword, dead before touching ground. Jackal looked at him, small rivulets of blood running down his mask, slowly dripping from the edges to stain his vest.

His stance was arrogant, almost regal as he looked his teammate over, their eyes meeting for a brief second. And then he felt it. Spurred by the intensity in Jackal's serious eyes, a spear of heat seared through him, stabbing him in the chest. He blinked, startled by his own reaction of the glint in his captain's gaze, not sure how to counter it. The smoldering desire in his loins grew to a throbbing ache as Jackal turned his back on him, filling him with the urge to… As soon as the thought entered his mind he pushed it back, ashamed to feel like that about his superior.

Convinced that it was merely a byproduct of the adrenaline rush and a leftover from the thrill of battle, he shook his head, determined to find release as soon as they got back home. The radio transmission took hold of his attention, as Jackal reported.

"Unit two reporting to base camp."

_"Come in unit two."_

"We ran into the interceptors inside of area B. Ten enemies engaged and disposed of." He kept his eyes on Jackal's broad back and strong shoulders, admiring the way he moved as he talked into the mic.

_"Affirmative unit two. Any sign of any other hostile activity in the area?"_

"Negative, no sign of the main objective either. This was just a way to stall us."

_"Stand down unit two. We're sending unit six to take care of the main objective. Please give us the coordinates so we can send a body disposal unit to your location."_ It never ceased to amaze him how unaffected the voice at the other end sounded.

"Twelve clicks straight east of base camp."

_"Roger. Move out and head home, you are not needed further."_

"Roger that." Jackal glanced at him over his shoulder when the transmission ended, pausing briefly to wait for his comrade to catch up with him. "Ready to go home?" he asked, his smooth voice sending small chills running down his spine when he stopped beside the other man. Shaking himself out of the dangerous thoughts, he nodded, and they moved out.

 

~**~

 

The first time he imagined Jackal as the one bringing him to release, he knew he was in trouble.

He moaned deeply as the other drove into him, jarring his body, but not his mind, with sharp thrusts. Writhing underneath the other man in pleasure, he couldn't get the image of that tall, lean form or the intense eyes meeting his, out of his mind. He imagined that it was large hands with long, elegant fingers caressing his sweat-slicked skin, wished it was lips he'd never seen nipping at his arched throat, almost moaning his name out loud when the blunt tip of the man's erection grazed his prostate.

The rough fucking only fueled the fire burning in his gut, surging with a heat that threatened to overwhelm him. With his face pressed to the sheets on the narrow bed in the dinky room, he shoved his hips back to meet the nameless man behind him, telling himself that it was another fucking him into oblivion.

His cock ached with the need for release, throbbing and dripping pre-cum, as another stab from the blunt cockhead inside of him against the sensitive gland made him keen. A hand shot down to tangle in sweaty, golden locks, yanking his head back and a voice growled in his ear.

"Was this what you wanted?" the man whispered. "To be fucked raw into the mattress, huh?" Each question was accentuated with a harsh thrust, making him keen again in pain mingled pleasure.

"Answer me!" Another thrust had him almost howling, his asshole burning from the rough assault, and he welcomed it with open arms. He felt alive, thriving in the mind numbing ecstasy coursing through his veins.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" he screamed when the pressure in his loins culminated, his seed soiling the sheets underneath him as a torrent of pleasure undulated through him. The man behind him moaned low as he clamped down around him, and the stranger found his own release. He slumped down over his back and he turned his head ever so little, pressing a sweaty temple against the flat pillow. Out of the corner of his eye he caught black hair and half-lidded, brown eyes. He couldn't help wishing it had been silver hair and a pair of mismatched eyes instead…

 

~**~

 

After the fourth time imagining that he was sleeping with another than the one inside of him, Uzumaki Naruto decided that he had to do something, anything, to get over the fact that he was lusting after Hatake Kakashi.

 

He was still a little confused how it had all come to this point, why it had happened later rather than sooner. He had known the man for almost ten years after all. But the cause kept eluding him, almost driving him mad as the want kept growing to an unbearable level, kept building until he was about to explode from the need.

It was a little hard to avoid the man, they we're partners of ANBU unit two after all. It wasn't an option, he didn't have much of a choice, in his opinion. They were one of the best units, worked together flawlessly, and after two years functioning so close to the Copy-nin, Naruto didn't even want to file for a transfer to another unit. That left him with a) Grit his teeth and endure or b) Do something about it.

Naruto slowly turned his head to watch his former sensei on the other side of the small fire they sat huddled around. They had made camp for the night, awaiting daylight to carry out their mission. They were both quite relaxed, their masks pushed to sides of their heads as they rested.

The blond's eyes raked over the lean form, following every plane and dip of the toned body, caressing Kakashi with his gaze, stopping at the elusive face hidden behind black cloth. Despite their years together, first as teacher and student and then comrades, Naruto had never seen Kakashi's face. He was quite convinced that not a living soul in Konoha actually had.

The older man was oblivious to the jinchuuriki's heated stare, engrossed with the book in his hands. Naruto was amazed that the older man could even see the letters in the faint light from the fire.

Leaving unnecessary thoughts behind, Naruto mulled over his options, leaning against choosing option A. But then again, he had never been especially cowardly nor any good at denying himself something he really wanted. Naruto's flamboyant personality had mellowed somewhat as he grew older, still there, but more controlled. People had been surprised, believing that he would never learn the lesson to keep a cool head, only to be proven wrong.

He was still the same but as everybody else he'd been forced to face reality and eventually he grew up too. He was by no stretch of imagination a genius, his temper was still as hot but he'd showed that he at least had _some_ amount of common sense. That was what he was trying to do now, as he reasoned with himself, telling himself it wasn't a good idea at all to go after Kakashi, of all people.

_Yes,_ he thought, _option A is the best for everyone and besides, it's not like Kakashi would ever…_

Kakashi shifted on the log, drawing Naruto's gaze to the subtle play of muscles under the black fabric of Kakashi's pants. Suddenly his tongue felt too thick for his mouth and his throat felt uncomfortably dry and Naruto had to swallow hard around the newly appeared lump in his throat.

_B it is._

With that decided, Naruto, being who he is and all, did what he does best. He opened his big mouth before his brain could stop it.

"So… I'm gay."

Crickets chirped, an owl hooted and the wind rustled the leaves in the canopies above them. As soon as those words left his mouth, he wanted to kick himself. Hard. The blond knew that Kakashi had heard him, if the way he had tensed and sat absolutely still on the log was anything to go by. He held his breath when Kakashi slowly, oh so slowly, shifted his eyes from Icha Icha to level him with a blank stare. He felt a blush creep up his throat towards his face, but didn't look away from the mismatched gaze.

"…Good for you… and thanks for the info", Kakashi just deadpanned before going back to his book. There wasn't any more talking after that, thanks to Naruto being too embarrassed and appalled by his own words. Kakashi was ignoring him in favor of porn in written form.

_Screw you body, we're sticking with option A!_

 

_~**~  
_

 

The first time Kakashi thought of Naruto in that way, he cursed.

 

They were on their way back to Konoha, the mission finished and done with so they could afford to take their time. They had stopped to clean up a little, as their uniforms still bore trait of how bloody it had been. They made camp a day from home, just as dusk settled in. While Kakashi made fire and rigged their shared tent, Naruto went to a nearby stream to get water.

When his absence dragged out, Kakashi frowned with concern. While he was perfectly aware that the blond could handle himself just fine, a sliver of worry still wormed its way into his mind. He knew it was because of all the losses he'd had over his time in Konoha's service, and it had made him almost over-protective of the few important people he had left.

Naruto was one of those people, and while he told himself his feelings towards the blond were strictly platonic, it still didn't stop him from noticing… things. Like how the sunlight sometimes would make the jinchuuriki's blond hair shine, or how his incredible blue eyes lit up with warmth when he was happy, how ridiculously good he looked in his ANBU gear and not to mention his smile…

Kakashi firmly buried that train of thought, before it could develop into something troublesome. He didn't want to care more deeply for anyone, content with keeping them close as friends at and arm's length, while finding it satisfying enough to quench his thirst for physical closeness with fleeting connections instead.

It was better that way, he'd decided a long time ago. That way he could keep himself from growing too attached, while still getting to release some steam once in a while with whatever attractive man or woman he could find. As one of the most seasoned ninjas in Konoha Kakashi knew the value of not being picky, though it had gained him a reputation of being somewhat… fickle.

He smiled grimly as he made his way towards the stream, to check on his teammate. He didn't give a rat's ass of what people thought of him, he read porn in public for Pete's sake! But however unconcerned he was, he still didn't want Naruto to find out, and that… was greatly disturbing. The Copy-nin didn't like to feel that way, hated to have this ambiguous bond with the blond. Naruto was a man now, had learned the hard way to keep his head cool in his first year as an ANBU, and this had managed to make the blond finally grow up.

Kakashi couldn't deny that he liked the more calm form of the blond, even if he hadn't minded him as a hyper-active teen that much either. Naruto was still himself but this somewhat new and more matured side of him was… compelling. Huffing to himself, annoyed at his thoughts, Kakashi didn't see the projectile hurled in his way until the water balloon hit his chest, spraying him with water and drenching his front.

The silver-haired man grunted in surprise, looked up to berate the blond for his antics and for bringing unnecessary stuff, only to have his breath caught in his throat. Naruto stood at the stream with his torso bare, hands on his hips and the widest, most dazzling grin spread over his face.

"Got you there", he laughed as he threw his head back a little, making the blond, wet hair fall back from his face. Kakashi found himself enthralled, his eyes raking down over the slim, toned physique and the large expanse of tanned skin. As the Kyuubi's host Naruto didn't scar from the wounds he got, leaving his skin soft and smooth aside from the scars on his cheeks. The words Naruto had said to him a couple of days ago suddenly echoed in his mind.

_"So… I'm gay."_ A heat began to stir in his gut, tendrils of desire oh so slowly winding their way through his veins, warming his insides in a way he was all too familiar with.

_Fuck…_

 

~**~

_  
_

The first time Kakashi caught himself imagining that it was Naruto he was screwing into the mattress, he moaned.

 

The body underneath him undulated, hips slamming against hips in a frenzy as both raced to reach completion. Kakashi closed his eyes tightly, almost yelping when the image of tussled, blond locks and dazed, blue eyes emerged on his closed lids. His eyes shot open and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his partner still had brown hair and brown eyes.

The man under him keened lowly as he thrust harshly, the headboard banging loudly against the wall in time with their movements. The silver-haired man was close, so close to coming and growled low in his throat when yet again he saw Naruto under him, gasping and panting for his cock, for him.

Guilt shot through him, for even thinking about the blond in that way, for defiling the friendship they had and he shook his head. Growling again he took a better hold on the sweat-slicked hips in his hands. He focused on the tight heat hugging his hard cock, the slick, velvety walls clinging to his length every time he withdrew, as if trying to stop him from retreating.

That did the trick. Shockwaves of pleasure ran down his spine, coiling in his lower abdomen as he upped the pace, slamming mercilessly into the pliant, moaning body so willingly offered to him. But as rapture overtook him, as he came hard into the other man he still couldn't help himself, and a name he shouldn't say resounded in his mind when he slumped down over his partner.

_Naruto..._

 

~**~

_  
_

The first time they became aware of their mutual attraction, they started to avoid looking the other in the eye.

 

It happened during a mission, in the heat of a heist as they hid from the guards patrolling the mansion they'd entered. The corridor was long and narrow, offering few spots to hide except for a few, small niches, meant for sculptures to be put on display without taking up space. Naruto hadn't been prepared when Kakashi stiffened as they snuck their way towards the door in the other end, the object they'd been hired to steal on the other side.

Kakashi heard the footsteps before he did, grabbed his startled companion, and squeezed Naruto behind one of the statues, following shortly. Just in time too, as the guard came up the stair behind their previous position. Naruto stood pressed with his back against the wall, trying not to seem affected by the fact that Kakashi was pressed against him, making them touch from chests to knees.

Kakashi swallowed a groan of agony, as he couldn't ignore or make excuses for the lust sinking its claws into him, and turned his head to keep an eye on the guard. He knew Naruto was gay – he'd said so after all – but doubted that he'd welcome advances from a man 13 years his senior, making his decision not to act on these feelings easier.

Even through the layers of the protective vests and clothes Naruto could feel the heat radiating from Kakashi, his body responding against his mind's wishes to the intimate proximity. He'd never been as grateful for his mask as he was in that moment, thanking whatever god that cared to listen that Kakashi wasn't able to see his blushing face. Being so close to the other made option number one very hard to stick to, and he silently prayed that Kakashi wouldn't notice his stirring erection.

But of course, Lady Luck decided to be a real, fucking bitch, and Kakashi did indeed notice. He tensed against Naruto, slowly turning his head from where he had been looking over his shoulder at the approaching guard, to lock eyes with the blond. Naruto refused to meet the mismatched gaze, opting to stare at a pale shoulder instead. He stopped breathing though, when he felt an answering hardness press back against his thigh.

Naruto's eyes snapped up, colliding with Kakashi's heated stare, and they both forgot how to breathe properly. He had no idea how long they stared at each other, until Kakashi seemed to tear himself from the almost-embrace, nearly stumbling out into the corridor. Naruto followed a little more gracefully, avoiding looking at the older man as they carried out the mission in absolute silence.

The jinchüriki didn't really know what to do with the discovery that Kakashi had responded to the closeness, figuring that it had been an involuntarily reaction. He didn't dare to wish that it was because of him, that Kakashi felt himself attracted to him, Naruto, his former student and village pariah.

From that day, the tension between them grew. It shimmered between them, almost something tangible they could touch every time their eyes met, or the times their shoulders accidentally brushed, or when their fingers touched briefly while handing each other something.

Kakashi never once voiced anything about feeling even remotely attracted to Naruto, behaving just as the episode never happened in the first place at all. He didn't dare to approach the blond with this, didn't want to admit it out loud that his feelings towards Naruto had grown out of proportions. Instead he opted to act as usual, hiding behind his masks, books and aloof front.

Naruto, for all his determination, didn't really know what to think of it. He'd never felt quite something so strong before, such a strong hunger if only to be near the other man. And that scared the living crap out of him. Sure he wanted in to the man's pants, but he never said he wanted more than that, and was for once too much of a coward to dare try and do something.

So instead they suffered in silence, trying their best to disregard the smoldering heat between them. What finally brought matters to a head, was actually Kakashi's fault. He blamed it on the alcohol he'd consumed that night, and post-mission stress – ignoring the fact that he'd only had two beers the entire evening.

He only needed to blow off some steam, to release some built up tension that had accumulated over the last week. When they were finally back in Konoha, he didn't wind down at home in his apartment but went out instead as soon as he'd changed clothes. Dressed in civilian garbs – a pair of comfortable jeans, a black t-shirt with his mask firmly in place, Kakashi entered the bar he usually patronized. It was located in the civilian district, as he wanted to keep his conquests from the eyes of his peers. He'd had enough of teasing and rumors.

The Copy-nin startled, however, when he stepped inside of the door, immediately noticing his blond partner's presence. Even as the blond was sitting quietly at the bar, sipping a beer peacefully he seemed to shine in Kakashi's mind, working that strange magnetism that seemed to draw him in without doing anything. Instantly desire started to churn in his gut, coiling inside of him like a snake getting ready to strike. He snubbed it, of course, steering to sit in one of the small booths lining the wall opposite the counter in favor of joining Naruto.

As the evening turned into early night, Naruto didn't move from his spot, just drinking one beer after another, looking far too serene for someone who had to carry as much tension as Kakashi himself did. The Copy-nin soon enough caught the eye of an attractive brunette, coaxing the small female to share a drink with him, unsuccessfully ignoring Naruto's existence. He had all intentions to follow the woman home that night when it happened.

A civilian man approached Naruto, taking a seat beside the blond and began to talk. Kakashi kept an eye on the pair, telling himself that he was just concerned about Naruto, disregarding the stab of jealousy he felt when the man leaned a little too close to the jinchuuriki for his liking. The woman across didn't notice when his interest faltered, kept on talking as he began to stare at his teammate, glaring murder at the civilian when said teammate seemed to respond to his advances.

Kakashi knew just how many beers Naruto had downed in the few hours he'd been there, growing concerned that he maybe was a little too drunk to know what he was doing.

_Yeah right, keep telling yourself that._

The same moment the little pest's hand slid up Naruto's lean back, he'd had enough of it.

_Oh HELL no…_

"This has been very nice, but I have to go now", Kakashi addressed the woman, not caring about the outraged face she gave him, as he abruptly rose from the table and stalked towards the bar.

Naruto was drunk, more than drunk to tell the truth, and he didn't give a flying fuck. After a week filled with sexual tension, repressed longing and death, he was more than ready to get as wasted as possible and find someone to fuck. He just wanted to forget about his hopeless attraction towards Kakashi for one night, wanted to be fucked so hard he didn't have to think about his life in general, for a while at least.

But, first things first: Get drunk. As soon as he got home he stripped out of his gear, grabbed a quick shower, dressed in a pair of faded old jeans and a t-shirt, before heading out. He ventured to the civilian district instead of going to the usual bars he patronized, not feeling he wanted to run into someone he knew.

When he found a bar that looked anonymous enough for his intentions he went inside, sat down at the counter and ordered a beer. And there he remained the whole evening, downing beer after beer until the alcohol starting to work its magic in his system. Usually he didn't get drunk – courtesy of the Kyuubi – but tonight he drank fast enough to get a nice buzz going.

He felt pleasantly intoxicated when a man sat down at his side, giving him a small smile.

"Hey", he said, angling his body towards the blond while leaning one elbow on the counter.

"Hey", Naruto greeted as he tossed back the last of his beer, smiling back. He didn't look too bad, and if Naruto had his way the man would follow him home that night.

"Mind if I buy you another drink?" the stranger asked, leaning a little closer to him.

"Sure, I don't mind."

And so it went on. The stranger introduced himself at some point, but as Naruto was only interested in getting laid, he didn't bother with remembering it. After the fourth beer the man made his move. He shuffled closer and slipped an arm around the jinchuuriki's waist, slowly sliding his palm up his back in a small caress.

"So… do you want to get out of here?" the man whispered sultry in his ear, making him close his eyes as a wave of dizziness threatened to overwhelm him, trying not to acknowledge the small wish that it'd been another, smoother, deeper voice making the suggestion.

"All right", he murmured and rose from his seat. The man grinned triumphantly, but his face fell as a shadow suddenly loomed over them. Naruto looked up and froze, staring dumbly at Kakashi as his muddled brain tried to keep up.

"Sorry", Kakashi said to the man, sounding all but apologetic "but he's coming with me."

The man gaped as the Copy-nin gripped Naruto's arm and dragged him towards the exit.

"Wha… Hey!" the man shouted after them, though he was ignored as the door closed behind them. Outside Naruto's drunken mind finally caught up, and he frowned at Kakashi, yanking his arm out of the hard grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, his speech a little slurred and staggered a step backwards as the world pivoted around him. Kakashi arched a brow and took a new hold of the blond, never minding the scowl directed at him.

_Cock blocking…_

"I'm stopping you from making a mistake." The calm reply seemed to agitate Naruto, who tried to shake off Kakashi's hand yet again, without succeeding. He never noticed when Kakashi started to walk him in the direction of his own apartment. He doubted that they'd ever make it to Naruto's place, what with how drunk he was. He only lived two blocks from the civilian district, so it was a quick walk. They stumbled up the stairs leading to Kakashi's door – courtesy of Naruto's lack of balance – and Naruto was so focused on setting one foot in front of the other, that he never knew where he was led.

"Fuck you. I won't let you do that too!" the blond slurred as they approached the door, ten minutes after Kakashi's statement. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow again, wondering just how much Naruto had had to drink before he got to the bar.

_I don't think I even want to know…_

"Do what? Keeping that creep from getting into your pants?" The arched brow irked Naruto even in his inebriated state, making him say things that would've been better left unsaid. Or so he thought.

"That's the whole point, damn it! Why the hell would I otherwise talk to uh… what was his name again?"

"You tell me, you're the one he slobbered all over on." Naruto glared at him for his un-helpfulness, the pointing finger back in Kakashi's face.

"Whatever. I don't need you to do this to me right now, I just wanted to get drunk and fuck so I could stop thinking about you for ten seconds." Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, his keys dangling from his hand as he was about to unlock the door, and stared at the blond.

"…Excuse me?" he asked after a couple of seconds. Naruto was too drunk to notice his faux pas, his semi-angry-drunken ramble driven on by Kakashi's question.

"I just said it's 'cause I can't stop thinking about you! I fantasize about you all the time, I jack off to you when I shower, I even freaking imagine it's you whenever I screw somebody! Stay out of my head, god damn you! I'm sick and tired of it; I don't want to think anymore, I want to forget just for a while just how hopelessly in love with you I am! Stay out of my head!"

"You're… in love with me?" Naruto glared at the Copy-nin with bleary eyes.

"Damn straight! And there's nothing you can do about it, so there!" Kakashi's brain suddenly kicked into gear, and he smiled as he put the key in the lock and turned.

"Oh don't worry, I know just how to handle it", he drawled as he guided the blond inside.

"I told you there's nothi-mff!" Naruto's drunken rambling stopped abruptly, silenced by a hot mouth pressed against his as his back slammed against the closed door. His tangled brain had a hard time keeping up, but he wasn't too far into the alcohol-mist to miss that Kakashi was, yes indeed kissing him. When the older man drew back Naruto stared at him with dazed eyes, meeting Kakashi's heated, mismatched gaze.

"You kissed me?" Kakashi smiled, glad that the blond was too drunk at the moment to gawk at his exposed face.

"I did", he replied, taking a step closer and took a hold of Naruto's wrists. He pinned the arms above Naruto's head and bent down to kiss him again. "And now I'm going to kiss you again before I fuck you into next week." The blond's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to reply. Whatever he was going to say was lost however, when Kakashi took the opportunity to kiss the living daylights out of him, a slick tongue delving past the parted lips to explore.

_Wasn't I angry about something?_

Kakashi retracted to suck on his lower lip before diving back in, mapping out Naruto's mouth with the tip of his tongue.

_Oh! Never mind…_

With a small moan Naruto kissed back, tongues sliding against each other in heated frenzy, as they tried to devour the other. Months of sexual tension and suppressed longing exploded between them like a supernova of desire erupting in their veins.

Hands bumped, yanked and tore at the other when Kakashi released Naruto's wrists, trying to get the obstructing clothes out of the way, the need to feel the other's skin growing inside of them. Kakashi ripped his mouth from Naruto's with a growl, attacking his throat when Naruto arched his back, as the silver-haired man shoved a leg between the blond's grinding it against the jeans and the straining erection behind the fabric.

Naruto moaned again, his chest now bare and pressed against Kakashi's equally bare torso, sweat making the skin slick as they slid against each other, aching to feel more. More friction, more pressure from roaming hands and exploring fingertips, more pleasure. Naruto raked his hands down over Kakashi's lean, strong back; taking a hold of his behind with a firm grip and yanked him even closer.

They both groaned when their throbbing cocks was pushed together through the fabric of their jeans, the friction created almost painful. Kakashi wanted to devour the blond, nipping as sucking at the bared throat when Naruto threw his head back, staring through half-lidded eyes down at the crown of silver locks as the older man marked him. A large hand sneaked between their sweaty bodies to palm him through his pants, making him gasp. Kakashi's breaths fanned heatedly against his skin, almost scalding him as the other hummed low in his throat as he moved the hand on Naruto's cock in slow circles.

It didn't take long before Kakashi slid his unoccupied hand to the fly of Naruto's pants, making quick work of the button and zipper. Soon enough his jeans pooled around his feet, and his weeping hard-on was in a hot hand. Kakashi stroked him as he worked on his own pants, rubbing his thumb over the leaking slit, smearing the liquid there over the tip.

Naruto panted in response, bucking against the hand. He wanted to get closer, had longed for so long to be in this position that he didn't want to wait another god damned minute.

"Come on Kakashi, quit the foreplay and just fuck me already", he whined and sounded almost sober, heat pooling in his loins until it felt like he was about to burst.

"Oh thank god!" the Copy-nin moaned, feeling like he would die this instant if he wasn't allowed to enter the blond soon. He bent he knees a little; releasing Naruto's straining erection to slide his hands over him. He caressed Naruto's slick, heaving sides, smoothed down over the lean back to a firm, delectable ass. He took one cheek in each hand, squeezing hard once, before sliding down to take a hold at the back of slender, muscled thighs.

Taking the hint, Naruto helped him when Kakashi hoisted him up so he could wrap his long legs around the Copy-nin's narrow waist. One hand grasped a pale shoulder to steady himself and the other went to Kakashi's nape, caressing the soft hair there while he attacked the older man's throat with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

Kakashi groaned at the feeling, shivering when the puffs of air against his skin increased the fire roaring in his veins. He fumbled a hand in between them, reaching down to open his pants and free his painfully hard cock, giving a sigh of relief when cool air fanned over the throbbing flesh.

"We don't have any lube", he murmured sultry in the blond's ear as he licked the earlobe, drawing a small mewl from Naruto.

"I don't mind the pain, just do it", the jinchuuriki panted, rocking his hips as his cock was pressed against a flat stomach, wishing it had been Kakashi's hand instead.

"Kinky", Kakashi remarked, his roaming hands slithering from their hold on Naruto's legs, to grasp those firm globes again. His length settled comfortably between them and Kakashi gently began to rock his hips, languidly sliding back and forth, teasing the puckered hole there. Naruto groaned at the feeling, a spear of heat shooting through him while the pre-cum from Kakashi's cock slightly lubricated his asshole.

When he felt his cock would burst, Naruto stopped kissing the neck offered to him and bit down on a silky earlobe, growling lowly between his teeth.

"If you don't stop teasing and start fucking I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you'll have to use a colostomy bag when I'm through with you!" Kakashi grinned against the tanned shoulder he'd been lavishing with nips and kisses, but complied none the less. After a little more fumbling to get into position the blunt head of his cock was finally pressing against Naruto's entrance.

Thinking that he should at least be a little considerate, he began to ease in gently. Naruto on the other hand, had other ideas.

"Oh for crying out loud… I'm not gonna break, come on and get inside already!" he whined, trying get Kakashi to loosen his hold on his ass, so he could press back to get that cock he'd been lusting after for months inside of him quicker. Kakashi growled in annoyance, took a deep breath and rammed inside with one, swift thrust. Naruto's eyes closed as searing pain tore through the pleasured daze he'd been in, gritting his teeth and grunting as his body tried to accommodate the intrusion.

"Good enough for you?" Kakashi groaned, clenching his teeth when the velvety walls clamping down around him threatened to make this shorter than he wanted to. The thighs around his waist tightened their hold as Naruto dug his heels into his backside, urging him to move.

"P-perfect", Naruto stuttered, gasping for air when Kakashi started to ease in and out of him, keeping the thrusts shallow. A wet sensation told Naruto that he'd most likely torn a little at the sudden entrance, and that he was bleeding, but didn't care as it helped Kakashi move more smoothly.

Groaning when Kakashi's blunt cockhead grazed against his prostate, Naruto renewed his attack on the older man's throat, mewling as his kissed, licked and nicked, littering the pale skin with bite marks. When Naruto finally relaxed enough, Kakashi paused for a brief moment to lock his eyes with the blond, blue eyes as dazed and filled with heat as his own.

"I thought you said you'd fuck me into next week?" Naruto smirked as he clenched around the older man, making Kakashi hiss and grit his teeth against the pleasure searing through him.

"You're way too coherent for someone pinned against a door with a cock up his ass", he replied, drawing back to slam right back in when Naruto opened his mouth. Whatever Naruto was going to say was lost at the action, making him howl instead when Kakashi hit the sensitive gland inside of him with deadly accuracy. And so it went. Time ceased as they fucked; Kakashi ramming himself into the blond with abandon, over and over again, Naruto undulating against him when coherence fled, drowning him in sensation after sensation as Kakashi fucked him into oblivion.

"Harder! Faster!" he managed to choke out, almost delirious from the onslaught of electrifying pleasure jackhammering through him, making his world spin. His focus narrowed down to the addictive, burning feeling of Kakashi's cock slamming in and out of his stretched hole, making him drink in large gulps of air when he was nearly beginning to hyperventilate.

Trapped in his own world of lust, Kakashi dimly heard Naruto's demand for more. He lifted his head from where he'd leaned his brow against a tanned shoulder while controlling the urge to come like a madman, and captured swollen lips in a kiss that made them both forget how to breathe.

It was over all too soon. With one, last vicious thrust Naruto's body couldn't take any more of the pleasurable onslaught, and he came hard. He howled and threw his head back, nearly giving himself a concussion as his head connected harshly with the door. He didn't care though, groaning long and deep as his release coated both of their stomachs with thick ribbons of come.

As the pressure around his cock had already been in the nearest unbearable, Kakashi didn't have a chance in hell to hold back when Naruto's walls caught him in a vice like grip. One, two more thrusts and then he too came, sinking into a blissful oblivion at the same time as he bit down on Naruto's lower lip, moaning into the panting mouth beneath his.

 

~**~

 

The first time they woke up together, they grinned.

 

Naruto was sprawled over Kakashi in the older man's bed, naked as the day he was born. After blinking sleep from his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but notice that Kakashi was naked too. The room reeked of sex and when the blond started to think, all that came back was dazed remembrance of a night filled with sex. And sex… and a little more sex. He also remembered making himself seem like an even bigger idiot when he'd goggled at Kakashi's face in the middle of their third round. Well… in his defense he had been a little drunk.

They'd screwed each other on every horizontal surface in the Copy-nin's home and some vertical too, if he remembered correctly. When Naruto began to move off the sleeping man under him, two arms shot up and wrapped around him, keeping him firmly in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto thought Kakashi's sleep laced voice was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard, which manifested itself in a very physical way. A slender, silver brow slowly arched and Kakashi regarded him with a playful glint in his mismatched eyes.

"Haven't had enough yet?" he inquired, smiling lazily when Naruto grinned a little bashfully.

"What can I say? I'm horny."

"Lucky for you that I'm too then."

"You're not horny, you're a pervert."

"True. Now shut up and let this pervert fuck you some more."

"Okay…"

 

_Fin._


End file.
